Existing home medical alert systems typically take the form of a device carried or worn on the person being monitored, usually in the form of a pendant worn around the neck. When the individual experiences a health crisis or an accident, an alert can be activated by, for example, pushing a button on the device. The activation causes the device to transmit a wireless signal to a receiver which then calls or notifies the monitoring company to send help.
Many existing medical alert devices can only send a notification if the person using the system remains conscious and is able to push the button on the device. Many health-threatening events may occur that cause the person to lose consciousness or become incapacitated such that they are unable to request assistance.
Further, some people who could benefit from a medical alert system choose not to use such a system because they prefer not to carry or wear the required physical device.